Marked
by InvisibleIndividual
Summary: Running from the person who is running from her love, Helen is marked with a mysterious symbol and has to go on dangerous adventures in different worlds in order to save what is dearest to her. Scared, strong, nervous...just like every other teenage girl, Helen-a teenage girl with Greek Goddess powers-is fighting not only for her life, but for love.


** Hey, this is my first story here so please give me constructive criticism but don't say things that are unnecessary or rude. And I know the story doesn't completely fit in with Josephine Angelini's absolutely amazing book, but I'm just trying something new. **

** I do not own the book, only my own story, and the characters and what I based it off of all belongs to Josephine Angelini whom I totally respect.**

** I hope you enjoy!**

My mind raced as I ran, my heart beating so hard in my chest I thought it was going to pop out from it like in the cartoons. How could I get out of here with no one seeing me? How? How? How?! I knew my speed was faster than anyone else's, even the others just like me. That didn't stop me from thinking that ever lick of wind at my heals was him about to catch me. That didn't stop me from being afraid. Even though I had abilities like no one else, could go places no one had ever come out of and come back alive…I was still scared.

"Helen!" I hear a voice shout out from behind me—wait, no, above me. Whipping my head so it faced the sky that was bruised black and blue with storm clouds, my eyes spot Lucas gliding in the choppy air above me, my golden tresses surrounding my head like a halo as I stop moving my legs in one quick movement. "Thank God I found you," he sighs, lowering his body down until his feet gently hit the ground I was currently standing on. Always the show-off—even though I could fly too, though not as well. Lucas runs a hand through his hair in such a boyishly fashion, it almost makes me forget I—we—aren't exactly human. _Almost_.

"Why do you even care where I am?" I question, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. "It isn't like you even care about me!"

Lucas groans and shakes his head, and I can't help but notice how hot he looks even when he's frustrated. "I—you can't expect that much of me. I'm trying my hardest to stay away from you, but I—"

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want you to stay away from me?" I tell him, reaching out to clutch his reluctant hand in mine. "I love—"

"Don't say it!" he begs, ripping his hand away from mine. "Whatever you do, don't say it and make it harder on both of us. Just…trust me and what I think is right, please?"

I don't say anything for a minute, rain finally tearing through the clouds as thunder shatters the atmosphere and lightning breaks the sky in two. I barely feel the cool water seeping through my clothes and running down my skin. I open my mouth to say something and then close it. "I won't make any promises," I reply quietly, head ducked. I turn my back on the first guy I have ever loved and wait for him to follow me.

He doesn't.

I walk back to my house that night, shivering and drenched. Trying not to wake up Jerry—my dad—I, as carefully as I can, fly up to my bedroom window and slowly open it, for once grateful for its well-oiled hinges. Without bothering to change, I collapse onto my comforter and stare blankly up at my ceiling, my wet hair cascading around my head.

He hadn't even tried to stop me, I think sadly. I bet he doesn't even really care. Even though I was perfectly aware I was acting like every other teenage girl who only had it in them to worry about boys, I thought I deserved to be totally unaware of the world…at least for what would probably be the time from now to the time I fall asleep and go—shiver—…_there_.

With a loud sigh, I sluggishly pull myself away from my bed, not caring I left an imprint of my wet body in the sheets. I walk into my bathroom and slowly undress, the wet clothes sticking to my skin making it hard to take them off. When I'm finally rid of my clothes I run myself a bath and gratefully sink into it in all its warm glory. I close my eyes as the sound of the tap running fills my head and try to clear my mind from anything else.

Sinking deeper into the water and turning off the tap with my foot, I lay my head back to rest lazily on the edge of the tub. My body relaxes and the house is so silent all I hear is the _drip…drip…drip_ of the faucet. I let nothingness invade my mind until I feel something slither across my leg.

My eyes snap open and my head whips downward, only to find a sharp pain on my leg and a long, black and green tail sticking from the drain until it disappears…and the water turns red. My whole body freezes, my face pales, and I can practically feel the sick feeling gathering in the middle of my stomach.

With a hand slapped over my mouth so my cries wouldn't wake up my father, I jump from the bathtub and wrap myself in a towel, panting and shaking like I had just run a marathon. I look down at my leg and notice one single drop of blood trailing down my leg, leaving a stain in its wake. I hastily wipe it away with a towel, but as soon as I do my heart just about stops.

Just where the blood had seeped from was a blue and purple tattoo-like design on the outside of my calf. And in the middle were two single words that were in Greece. Although I never learned the language, these words were forever etched into my brain.

Θεά Γόνος

Goddess Spawn.

This isn't exactly what I needed at the moment.

** I hoped you like it! I don't know if I'm going to write another chapter, but if you guys want me to I will! Please comment, review, help, and enjoy!**


End file.
